


Show Me Your Teeth

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Mother/Daughter relationship, No abnormals were hurt in the making of this fic, Slice of Life, Tumblr Fic, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: When your mother is head of the Sanctuary Network, you get certain privileges other six year olds don't, including a visit from the tooth fairy...





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted this over on Tumblr, but I quite like this one and want to share it here too. This is very much art inspired by life - my daughter lost her first tooth last week. I say lost, swallowed. Yeah, she swallowed her first lost tooth. XD She's only four and a half, where is the time going?! Anyhoodle, unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine.

“Go on, Doc, please. How many kids say they saw the real life tooth fairy?”

“That’s the point, Andeo, she isn’t meant to see a fairy out there,” Helen argued, pointing toward her office window. The sun, slowly setting, cast long shadows of the city across the water separating the Sanctuary and the outside world. The sky itself was streaked with pinks and oranges along the horizon, pale and pastel behind the buildings, fading into a clear night. Everything seemed calm and serene out there, unlike the company in her office.

“Gee, how often does your daughter lose her first tooth? C’mon!” Andeo pleaded. “I’ll be good, won’t touch any of her other teeth, just the one under her pillow. I’ll even leave money, like the story, c’mon please?”

Helen sighed. “After midnight, and no tricks.”

Andeo did a little loop-di-loop, whooping as he moved. “I won’t disappoint you,” he yelled as he fluttered out the door.

**_The next morning…_ **

“Mummy, mummy! I saw the tooth fairy and she gave me this!” Ashley yelled happily.

Helen’s eyes went wide. “That’s… wonderful, dear.” In Ashley’s tiny, six year old hand, were three, crisp, hundred dollar bills.

_Andeo’ll bankrupt me like this!_


End file.
